Partitions for matrices of color plasma display panels, and the like, have conventionally been formed by screen printing suited for mass production. However, since screen printing encounters difficulty in forming partitions of 80 .mu.m or less in width, a photolithographic technique using a photosensitive resin has been developed for formation of highly precise, dense, and uniform partitions. The technique of using a photosensitive resin is also suitable for production of wide displays such as high definition TV.
The partitions in the above-mentioned fields must have sufficient light shielding properties in the visible region, and to achieve this effect, metallic chromium or carbon powder has been used as a light shielding material. However, partitions (light-shielding films) containing chromium are liable to cause halation due to the high reflectance, and pigment-dispersed resists mainly comprising carbon are not readily usable due to the low sensitivity.
Where a black matrix is provided on a TFT element or where a light-shielding film is used for the purpose of preventing operating errors due to light in semiconductor elements mounted on glass, use of conductive metals, such as chromium, necessitates provision of an insulating layer. Similarly, carbon, if used in a large quantity for manifestation of sufficient light shielding properties, gives rise to the problem of electric conduction. If a photosensitive resin composition containing an organic pigment or dye is arbitrarily used in order to reduce the requisite amount of carbon, the light transmission in the ultraviolet region of less than 425 nm, which concerns photosensitivity, is considerably reduced. In addition, the increased pigment concentration relative to a photosensitive resin leads to remarkable deterioration in sensitivity and developability.